


Hello, Nurse

by serenililly



Series: A Heart's Direction [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenililly/pseuds/serenililly
Summary: Along with your babies, it looked like the New Year would bring something much more unexpected.





	Hello, Nurse

A blessing. The twin boys that had been growing in your belly for the past seven months were nothing short of a blessing. And although their one-night stand of a father had decided not to be involved beyond their making, you were planning to give them one hell of a good life. They deserved nothing less.

You closed your eyes as the pair stirred at your promises, your hands pressing against the rounded bubble that had become the front of you. Blocking out the revelry of your co-workers and their guests echoing around you as the new year drew closer, you rubbed a few soothing circles against your belly, content.

Something cool pressed against your temple and you opened your eyes, finding yourself met with a familiar gaze of deep brown. Seokjin nudged your head a little and you took the cup from his hands. He smiled, lifting a drink of his own to his lips and you took a sip of what he’d handed you and smiled back. Cravings had not escaped you during this adventure called pregnancy and the love you had for the occasional cool lemonade had turned into an outright obsession these past few months. And who would know that better than your doctor, your friend, and your boss - Kim Seokjin.

“How are we feeling?” he asked above the din of the party, his now common way of greeting you since you’d told him you were pregnant all those months ago.

“Good, doctor,” you responded as if rehearsed, then felt the heat in your cheeks as he raised his eyebrows in doubt. “Ok, I’m tired as all hell,” you admitted and he chuckled, waving a hand to a pair of chairs set off to the side of the room.

Your hospital had rented out this enormous banquet hall to host their yearly New Year’s Eve party. And while previous years might have found you wearing form-fitting sparkly dresses and balancing multiple drinks in hand, this year you felt content to stay on the sidelines. You busied yourself watching coworkers, many of them your friends, make happy fools of themselves while playing various games and dancing to the thrum of the DJ’s music.

“I’m glad you’re taking it easy. Although it can’t be any fun to have to give up alcohol this time around,” Seokjin said. He crossed his ankle over a knee, sitting back comfortably and giving you a stare lazy enough that you knew he hadn’t abstained from drinking himself. The collar of his shirt was undone by a couple of buttons and you were happy to see that he was relaxing and having a good time.

Though you had dreamed of being a nurse since you were little, you could’ve never dreamed of having a boss as good to you as Seokjin was. A skilled obstetrician, you had been with him through countless labors, some easy, some not so easy, and some downright heartbreaking. And through it all a little part of you had grown attached to the man now sitting next to you and draining the drink from his cup. Of course you’d harbored a crush on him for a long time, but he had naturally grown into a friend more than anything else and you were grateful for that.

Heartbreakingly handsome, you’d learned over time that he was divorced before he was even out medical school and had pretty much given up on a dating in lieu of his career. And, if the rare rants about his ex-wife were any clue, he also did it to protect his heart.

“I don’t mind it much. It’s for a good reason,” you answered, free hand settling on your tummy once again. “And if you think I haven’t been taking embarrassing pictures of people all night to post online, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“None of me, I hope.” He blanched when you didn’t respond, then broke into an easy laugh. You giggled along with him, then sighed happily, knocking back the rest of your tangy, sweet weakness.

“I see that glow all the time,” he laughed, reaching over and making a surprisingly intimate stroke across your cheek with his thumb. “But on you, it’s different. Scary beautiful.”

His words were chased by murmurs around the room, slightly muffled by the rush in your ears. As the countdown to the new year drew closer, your eyes nervously flicked to where his fingers rested on your cheek. He moved them to your chin instead, leaning himself closer.

As your colleagues began counting down, your heart threatened to fly out of your chest. Seokjin was inching closer, holding your eyes.

_10...9...8..._

“I’m sure it’s not romantic to ask,” he said, flicking his eyes to your lips and then back up to meet your embarrassed stare. “But can I kiss you?”

_7...6...5…_

You swallowed hard, thinking back over every stray touch, every harmless word of flirtation, every hug, every candid talk, every tear you’d cried together.

_4...3...2..._

You blinked and then nodded and he leaned forward slowly, the sound of your coworkers cheers of “Happy New Year” matched with the sounds of celebration from outside. From the high rise building, fireworks dusted across the glass and rainbows of color filled the space between you and Seokjin as he slowly brushed his lips against yours. The kiss was chaste, his pillow soft lips gentle against your own. And then he was leaning back slowly, tracing his thumb back up the side of your cheek and holding your gaze. More colors danced across his beautiful face and you exhaled a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding.

“Finally,” someone that sounded vaguely familiar groaned from across the room, but you barely heard.

Seokjin cleared his throat in embarrassment. What had you done? You’d just kissed your boss, your friend, the man who had looked between your legs and at your distended belly for half a year.

He cleared his throat again and your hand went to your stomach again as one of the boys kicked, a sure reaction to the quickened beating of your heart.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a year,” he admitted quietly, that one-sided smile you had come to care so much for taking up residence on his face.

“Are you drunk?” you asked, still a little in shock.

“Just enough to give me some courage. Look, I’ve known you for a long time, Y/N. I know you’ll be busy with your babies soon and this is probably the worst time for me to ask. But watching you tonight...I couldn’t wait any longer.”

He took your empty cup from your hand, setting it on the floor and taking your hand in his.

“I’m not good at these kind of things. I haven’t dated in a long time. But I’d like to date you. If you want.” He spoke haltingly, and you could tell from the way he kept flexing his the fingers of his free hand that he was nervous. You knew him too well. Knew that he didn’t care you were with some other man’s child. Pragmatic to a fault and as awkward as he was charming, you knew for him to lay himself on the line this way, he must have felt the same attraction you had for all these months.

You grinned. “Kiss me again and I’ll let you know what time to pick me up next Friday. And no, you don’t have to ask permission.”

His smile spread just to bare his teeth and he leaned forward again. “Then I won’t ask this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Starry Eyed" by Ellie Goulding.


End file.
